Al Loves Cats and Ed, and Now He Has Both
by lexieconextreme
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Chimera!Ed Fluffiness


**A/N: So this occurred to me after reading a lot, a lot of Chimera!Ed fics, where Ed is part cat. Because there's a lot of those.**

 **This one is more based off my friend (Can I call you friend?) attackoneverything's story, "Too Much To Feel". It's pretty good, I'd look it up if I were you.**

 **I decided to experiment with "Nii-san" in this story, and not "brother". Does it work?**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters within. Or the book series I mention. I don't own that either.**

* * *

Edward Elric was asleep on his bed, completely minding his own business when he felt a light, gentle pressure on his head. Right between his ears.

Ed rolled over, irritated despite the pleasure. "Dammit Al, what'd you have to wake me up for?"

Alphonse giggled, a sound that echoed through his armor. "Sorry, Nii-san. But you looked really cute while you were sleeping."

Ed didn't have the heart to try and tell him off much further than that. He quite well aware of much his little brother loved cats. And now that he was genetically half cat, Ed felt like he should have seen stuff like this happening. "Fine," he grumbled, leaning up against his younger brother. "Just...try not to do it while I'm sleeping in the future, okay Al?"

"Okay, Nii-san."

Ed settled down, staring out the window. A bird flew by, and Ed felt pleased that there was no urge to go catch it. That had happened last week, and Mustang had laughed until he pissed himself.

 _In a way_ , Edward thought, smirking. _It kinda seems like a form of mutually assured destruction. He gets to remind of the time I caught and killed a freakin' bird, and I get to never let him forget the time he pissed himself over it._

Content with these thoughts, Ed was almost asleep again when Al spoke. "Nii-san?"

"Yeah, Al?" Ed asked drowsily.

"Are you...purring?" Ed could hear the barely disguised amusement in his brother's voice. Tiredly, he focused on other sounds in the room. Like, for instance, the loud rumbling he hadn't noticed before. Ed tried to locate the source of the sound, then looked down at his own chest.

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, was in fact, purring.

Ed groaned, so very past caring. He just wanted to go to sleep again. "Okay, great. Can I sleep now?"

"I suppose." Alphonse Elric rarely used sarcasm, and this was one of those times.

"Just don't tell Colonel Bastard."

"Okay, Nii-san."

* * *

When Ed next awoke, he was lying down again. Al wasn't near him, and a little panic set in.

"Al?" He called fearfully.

"Right here, Nii-san. I was just getting a new book to read." Al walked back in carrying a new book in his leather gauntlet, and Ed relaxed almost instantly. Just being near his brother was enough to calm him down.

Leaning against his brother again, Ed felt better. "Al? What book did you get?"

"I decided to try something other than alchemy or history books this time."

"So...what book did you get?"

"It's called City of Bones, from a series called the Mortal Instruments."

"Well, it sounds vaguely interesting. What's it about?"

"A group of kids our age who are born to fight demons."

Ed thought about that for a moment. "Okay, it definitely sounds interesting. Could you read it out loud?"

"Of course, Nii-san."

* * *

Ed and Al sat in Colonel Mustang's office. Al was supposed to be giving a report on how Ed was doing, but the idea of being separated from his brother had truly terrified Edward. So here he was, half asleep, leaning against his younger brother.

Hawkeye had directed them to the couch because Ed looked like he was about ready to fall over.

The transmutation that had turned him into a chimera had exhausted his body beyond belief, and weeks later Ed still hadn't fully recuperated. More often than not, Ed was asleep. And when he wasn't, he wanted to be.

But being near Al and awake was better than being asleep and by himself, Ed was sure of that.

Sitting on the couch, Ed had put his head in Al's lap and was mostly asleep. At some point, Al had slipped a pillow under his head, and Ed was grateful for that. As much as he loved his brother, Al wasn't a very comfortable pillow.

Absently, Al petted the area between his sleeping brother's bright golden ears, knowing that however much he might protest against it, Ed liked the feeling. Even if he was completely out of it.

He could hear the buzz of conversation around him, but Ed chose to tune it all out. It wasn't until Al nudged him slightly that Ed began to pay attention.

"What is it, Al? Is it time to go back to the hotel?"

"Not yet, Nii-san." There. Amusement. Al sounded like he wanted to laugh. Why? Ed opened his eyes to look around.

The entire team was looking at him with slight smiles on their faces, and even Riza's usually stern expression was lit up by a small smile.

Ed looked up at his brother in irritation. "Why are they all staring at me?"

"You're purring again, Nii-san."

Edward's eyes widened in horror. Even after weeks of having this body, a cat's tail and ears, cat eyes, he still wasn't entirely in control of everything that happened. Like the purring. For a moment, Ed focused purely on trying to get the purring to stop, and it worked. It stopped, thank God. Or Leto or Ishvalla or freakin' Chuck Shurley. Whoever it was he was supposed to be thanking.

And still, the entire team was looking at him weird. Not like he was odd, or weird or crazy. Just kindly. Ed glared back at them all til they stopped looking. All except Mustang. But he wasn't laughing like he'd done when Ed had gone after the bird, or smirking like had come to expect from the snide bastard.

He too, just smiled kindly. Then he looked back down at his paperwork and asked Al to continue.

Ed was careful to stay alert for the rest of the time in Mustang's office.

* * *

Ed and Al were back in their hotel room, and again Ed wanted to go back to bed now that he didn't have to worry about the entirety of Team Mustang staring at him.

Al shook his head leading Ed to the bed and putting him to sleep before slipping into the tiny kitchenette to make something Ed could eat. He hadn't eaten in a while, and Ed would need the energy to get better.

When Al returned, Ed was curled up on his side, although his hand had slipped under his light tank top and was holding it up.

"Oh, Nii-san. What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought!**

 **And, to attackoneverything, sorry if this was a little off. It's been a while since I read the fic, and I haven't had the time or the wifi to read the new version of it. Sorry :(**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
